Harry Potter, Lord of Magic
by abcea
Summary: What if Harry Potter was pulled aside during his first visit to Gringotts? What if he had many blocks on his magic and abilities removed, and was not only lord of many ancient and noble houses, but was also the heir of the wizarding throne itself? Dark Harry. Soul bond fic HP/NT may add more girls eventually. Adult themes later in this story, hence the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Lord of Magic

Summary: What if Harry Potter was pulled aside during his first visit to Gringotts? What if he had many blocks on his magic and abilities removed, and was not only lord of many ancient and noble houses, but was also the heir of the wizarding throne itself? Dark Harry. Soul bond fic HP/NT may add just one more girl eventually. Adult themes later in this story, hence the rating.

Chapter 1

When Harry Potter was pulled aside at the wizarding bank Gringotts, he never expected it to change his life forever.

It was a simple enough thing:

"MR. Potter, could I speak to you privately about the status of your vaults"? One of the goblins had asked.

"Of course", Harry said.

He was immediately ushered into an office, and the door was shut.

"MR. Potter, I'm Slip blade, your account manager".

"It's nice to meet you", Harry said.

"Now, to business".

"Are you aware that there have been multiple attempts to withdraw money from your vault over the years"?

"No, Harry responded".

"Well, we didn't think that we should allow this seeing that you are the only person who should have access to this".

They then proceeded to go through a list of attempted transactions.

By the end, Harry was furious—Albus Dumbledore had attempted to withdraw over 1000000 galleons—an exorbitant amount, on several occasions.

He had made excuse after excuse including that it was for Harry's care.

When however the goblins had attempted to gained Harry's permission, the request was withdrawn.

He had attempted to make several similar withdrawals over the years, but the goblins had blocked him each time.

"What else haven't I been told"? Harry asked—his face twisting into a very angry look.

"Are you aware of all of the houses that you are set to inherit"?

"No—could you explain what you are referring to"?

Slip blade then explained the concepts of ancient and noble houses.

In total, Harry was somehow lord of the following houses:

Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin (by conquest), and a name that couldn't be translated in English well. The closest however was death—it was one of the oldest houses, and it had vaults at the bank since its creation over 1500 years previously.

This house was most famous for 3 artifacts that 3 very powerful wizards had created—the close of invisibility, the wand of destiny, and the resurrection stone.

He was briefed on what these were.

"Mr. Potter, If I may make a suggestion: it may be a sensible idea to check for any restrictions placed on your abilities or magic", slip blade said.

"If that can be arranged, then that would be much appreciated".

"Very well, MR. Potter—please place your hand on this paper and it will draw a blood sample and write any problems that it finds".

Harry then did this and the sheet rapidly began to fill after a brief stinging sensation passed through his hand.

Harry names potter.

Age: 11

Lordships: none claimed, but can be claimed whenever he feels it necessary dew to ancient laws.

Marital status: soul bond detected, unable to determine recipient at this time.

Abilities:

Full shape changing Metamorphmagus: 99.95% blocked by APWB Dumbledore

Multi Animagus: 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore

Speaker (all animals): 99% blocked (snakes unblocked

) by APWB Dumbledore

Wandless magic: 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore

Wand Magic: 90% blocked by APWB Dumbledore

Mage sight: 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore.

Recommendation: Full cleansing ritual.

Harry was furious at this point.

"What am I to do"?

"He has blocked the majority of my abilities"...

"This is very worrying", slip blade responded.

"We can perform a full cleansing ritual—this will reverse all of this damage".

"And the price of this"?

"It is 100 galleons—we can withdraw them directly from your vault, if you wish".

"Make it so", Harry said.

"Very well, if you will follow me".

Harry stood up and followed the goblin to a small chamber with a bed in it.

"Please lie down, and we will proceed".

Harry lay down and he immediately fell into a very deep comatose state.

When Harry awoke, he immediately noticed a change.

He could actually see the magic in the bank.

The best part was that he no longer needed glasses.

He stood up, and immediately noticed something—his pants were very short on him.

He looked down at his body to see that he had grown considerably and was now tall for 11.

He thought about going back to his original height, focused, and his body immediately rippled as if it was made of a liquid, before shrinking.

"Ah, I see that you experimenting with your shape changing abilities—full shape changers are very rare", slip blade said re-entering the room.

"We were able to remove all of the blocks. Just one more thing before you leave: are you interested in claiming your lordships now or at a later time"?

"I may do it now if I am able, as having the more power is always a good thing".

Slip blade then proceeded to gesture Harry back into the office they had used previously, and he produced 7 rings.

"If you could simply slide these onto your fingers, they should accept you".

Harry then proceeded to slide the rings only his fingers—starting with the Potter ring, Then Black and so forth.

Each time he did, he had a flash of knowledge entering his mind—including how to use his shape changing abilities in full, as well as knowledge of the 3 items known as the deathly hallows.

He also received some very interesting information from the black family ring, magic that he vowed that he would study and learn.

He also had the locations of several properties including #12 Grimmauld place, the current home of the black family.

Another thing that he received was knowledge on the pureblood customs of the magical world.

There was much more, but he decided to sort through it later.

He used the knowledge of Occlumency that had popped into his head to organize then in a library, based on the house where they had come from.

"Thank you very much for your assistance today—take a 2% increase in your pay", Harry said to slip blade.

"Thank you, Lord Potter".

Harry was then directed down to one of his vaults—he decided to use the Black vault.

When he entered, he saw a large room filled with gold galleons.

But before he was able to make it over there, he felt a strong tugging sensation in the direction of a box on a pedestal.

When he opened it, he saw an ebony wand sitting in it.

It had the black family crest on the handle, and it looked very old.

He picked it up, and heard an ancient sounding voice in his mind:

'Welcome, master—it has been over 1000 years since my last mater died—now, I have found you worthy to wield me'.

His head was immediately filled with knowledge of a man simply known as Black—the original creator of the Black family.

He also received all of his knowledge of magic, which was considerable.

He was also the only other full shape-changing Metamorphmagus to be born—until Harry.

'Whenever you have need of me, please simply call', the wand's ancient sounding voice echoed.

'Thank you', Harry thought back.

Harry then grabbed several hand full's of galleons, and placed them into a bag.

He couldn't really take too much, as with the accumulated interest of all of his vaults, he would never run out.

Even the black or Potter vaults generated enough for a family to live lavishly without any further income.

As he left the bank, he met up with Hagrid, the massive man who had been sent to escort him around the alley.

"All right harry"? Hagrid asked.

"Fine Hagrid, just had to clear some family business up", harry said back.

"All right, let's just shoot down to Ollivander the wand maker's shop, so he can get you a wand".

Harry debated whether to tell Hagrid that he already had one, but decided against it.

Hagrid left him at the dusty shop, saying that he had to get some air.

An ancient looking man entered then, and glanced at Harry in surprise.

"Ah, lord, a pleasure to have you in my shop".

Harry was in shock as after he had put his rings on, he had willed them invisible.

"How do you know my status"?

"I know May things", the man replied.

"You already have a wand; I can see that it has bonded to you. But a spare would be useful".

They tried several hundred wands before the man who Harry assumed was Ollivander said that he would be right back.

He returned with a wand of holly and phoenix feather.

"I never thought that I would sell this wand, but I think for you it may just work"...

As soon as Harry held it, he felt a terrible burning sensation in his hand.

"Oh dear, I don't think that this wand will work for you", Ollivander said just as it disintegrated.

"Well, I'm afraid that you are far too powerful for any wands in this shop".

"I just suggest that you stick with the one that you have. It is very powerful and I think it will serve you well".

"Thanks for your help and trying", Harry said.

"You are welcome".

"Can I interest you in a wand holster—only 5 galleons. I wouldn't normally just give these out, but for you—I think that you will need it".

"Thank you", Harry said.

After paying, Harry strapped the holster to his arm and slid his wand in.

"Thank you again", Harry said before he exited the shop.

"Ah, Harry—Happy birthday", Hagrid said as he presented a cage to harry.

It contained a snowy owl. Harry could hear her(as he knew it was female based on the voice) speaking, but he decided to act as if he couldn't understand for the time being, just until he got away from Hagrid.

"Thank you very much Hagrid".

"You're welcome Harry".

Harry had purchased robes, all of his books, and other things.

He was walking by the magical menagerie when he heard an angry hissing voice:

/These stupid humans. They can't talk to me; I just sit here all day. I'm a basilisk—I shouldn't be just sitting here wearing an eye shade/.

"Hagrid, I'm just going to look in here for a second", Harry said before ducking inside while Hagrid waited for him.

/Hello, my friend/, Harry hissed as he saw a 10-foot-long snake that was a dark gray. Its eyes were covered with a strange eye-shade.

/Is that a speaker/?

/I've never encountered one before/, the snake responded.

/I am a speaker/, Harry said.

/Then I would love to get out of here and become a familiar to you—you have no idea how dismal it can get in here/.

/If you will allow me to make a small incision on your hand, I can bond to you—I give my word as a high serpent that I will not harm you/.

/all right/, Harry said.

The shop manager screamed something about that being a basilisk and being extremely poisonous as Harry stuck his hand through the bars.

/Here we go/, the snake said before scraping one if it's fangs over his palm.

Harry felt a brief stinging, before it stopped.

/It is done, is there a way that I can get out of this stupid box/?

/Of course/, Harry said.

"I'll take this snake, Harry said to the shop manager who was still in shock after seeing the display that had just been performed.

He slowly said that it was going to be 100 galleons as these snakes were very rare. Harry produced the amount from his money bag, and handed it over.

As he left, he hissed:

/If I take this eye shade off you, are you going to kill everyone you look at/?

/Of course not, I have an inner eye lid that I can close—and anyways, I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to as I am now you're familiar/.

He removed the eye shade and tossed it away.

/My name is harrying by the way/, Harry said.

/and I am called Sareth/, the snake responded in female voice.

/Sareth—that is a good name/, Harry hissed back.

Sareth then surprised harry by compacting herself and rapping around Harry's body by slithering underneath his clothing.

It felt rather strange at first, but Harry grew accustomed to it.

/If you could hide yourself for the time being that would be appreciated/, Harry softly hissed.

The head that had been sticking out from the collar of his over large shirt quickly disappeared.

He immerged from the menagerie, grabbed all of his shopping and his owl's cage.

"Can I take you back to your relatives now harry"? Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, I should e okay to get back from here", Harry said.

Hagrid didn't question him, just handed him a ticket for the Hogwarts express leaving on September 1st at kings cross from platform 9 and ¾.

"See you at school Harry", Hagrid said before disappearing into the crowd.

Harry was left wondering where platform 9 and ¾ was.

Harry decided that after all of the shit that he had put up with from his stupid Muggle relatives, he wasn't going back there.

He decided to go to #12 Grimmauld place which was the main black property.

He knew it was well protected and was hidden and Unplottable.

He focused on the black ring, and the location appeared in his mind.

He considered Apparating—a skill that he had picked up during his influx of magic, but decided against it as the ministry could detect it.

/Sareth, does your serpent species have any magical transportation methods/?

/Yes, we can use a form of transportation similar to Apparation that wizards use, but very few of us can/.

/Then would you be able to transport me to a location if I send it into your mind/?

/Yes, I should be able/, she responded.

Using his familiar bond, he sent an image if Grimmauld place and the surrounding area it her.

/I should be able to get you close/, she said.

/Hold all of your items securely, and I will transport you/,

She then squeezed Harry tightly in her coils and the world felt as if everything was being squeezed through an icy tube.

When he immerged, his owl who he had yet to communicate with was complaining about the stupid human who had just done a thing that felt very uncomfortable.

Harry looked around. He was on a street with a house that said #12 Grimmauld place on the door.

He realized by activating his mage sight that it was behind many wars.

He walked up the steppes, drew out his wand, and tapped it on the door.

The affect was instantaneous.

A flash of magic went through him, restoring the house to its entire splendor.

He heard a small mental communication from the wards:

'Welcome, lord black'.

Harry then pushed the door open.

As he closed it behind him, he locked it with a tap of his wand.

Gas lights flickered to life throughout the house and he then cried out:

"Instigate full restoration and clear access list. Leave no name accept lord black".

The wards flashed as his order was understood.

From his ring, Harry understood all of the secrets of this house, including the wards that could be controlled by voice.

A painting on the wall immediately caught his attention.

It had a middle aged looking woman, and he recognized her as the lady black.

She surprised him by bowing low and stating:

"Welcome, Lord Black. If there is anything that I can assist you with, I am at your full disposal".

"Thank you, lady Walburga", Harry said.

He then communicated with his owl:

/Hello/, Harry said surprised when a strange hooting noise came from his mouth.

He could understand it as English, but there was a certain owlish quality to it.

The owl looked at him in surprise and then said:

/It has been a long time since there was a human who could communicate with my kind. I am known as Hedwig, and I believe I know who you are—Harry potter, many owls speak of you/.

Harry was slightly surprised that even owls were familiar with his name, but he guessed they were far more intelligent than normal non magical owls.

/It is an honor to meet you, Hedwig, this is my familiar, Sareth/ Harry said as he pulled his jacked open to reveal Sareth still wrapped around his body.

/Ah, she is your familiar, I see/ Hedwig responded.

/Yes/.

/Sareth, I

M not sure if there is any way that you can hide yourself while I am at Hogwarts—do you know of a way/?

/Yes, I can do this/, she said before disappearing into a strange serpent like marking that encased Harry's body.

'I can talk to you telepathically in this form' she said before reverting to her previous position.

Harry spent the rest of the summer madly training, refining all of his powers.

Walburga assisted him greatly, although she was surprised that he had obtained knowledge from the rings as it was very rare for them to expose all of it. They would normally just give the wearers crucial information.

She became more of a motherly figure in Harry's life, and would frequently follow Harry around from frame to frame keeping an eye on him.

The elderly house elf, Creature was very helpful at re-stocking the house and preparing meals.

By the time that the end of august was approaching, harry felt truly prepared for Hogwarts and whatever madness it would throw at him.

A/N:

First chapter...

I'm sorry if it is rather messy, it will get better as my writing improves.

This will be a soul bond fic between Harry and Nymphadora Tonks—this will occur in the next chapter.

Andromeda Nymphadora, and Ted Tonks will be darker in this story—this will be explained.

I will also have Harry making full use of his communication with animals as well as his Metamorphmagus, mage sight, and multi Animagus forms throughout this story.

I hope that you enjoy.

As a fantastic writer DZ2 would say:

If you don't like it, then please just don't read it.

Hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you liked/didn't like.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

September 1st rolled around.

Harry was asleep in the large master bed.

Sareth had taken to rapping herself around him, as she complained about there not being enough heat in the house.

Despite Harry's suggestion that she just go and sleep in the kitchen where the fire blazed was, she said that she just liked being near him anyways.

His owl Hedwig was perched near the window.

Harry had immediately gotten rid of her cage since he could communicate with her, and she had no need of one.

He was awoken by the sound of Walburga—the woman who was more of a mother to him than anyone had ever been.

It didn't matter that she was a painting, that was just the relationship that they had.

She entered a frame that was set up in harry's room and instructed him that he had better get a move on or he would be late.

After a brief conversation, he got up and got ready.

Creature, the old house elf already had an amazing breakfast sitting on the table.

"Thank you Creature", Harry said.

"Master is very welcome, it is an honor to serve the Black lord again", the wizened elf responded.

With that, Harry gathered all of his school supplies, took a frame that Walburga could come and visit him in, and was off.

Sareth was in her usual place underneath his robes, and Hedwig had said that she would meet him there.

/Sareth, could you please do your Apparation thing again—it doesn't really have a name/, Harry said.

He sent an image through their mental link of where kings cross station was.

/Of course, master/ she replied before a squeezing sensation consumed Harry's body.

He arrived about a block away from kings cross, and walked down.

He decided to shift his form slightly, and gained several inches in height.

He changed his hair to a vivid blue colour—he was going to not hide his Metamorphmagus abilities—just not show his complete morphing abilities.

Walburga had coached him on what the usual limits were.

Most metamorphs couldn't alter their entire bodies and do whatever they felt like including breaking food down and changing their total structure.

Harry would be careful to not exceed these limits during his time at Hogwarts.

He had decided to simply bide his time, and then strike when the fools such as Dumbledore who had locked away most of his abilities least expected.

He strolled onto the platform—he knew where it was thanks to Walburga, and began to search for a compartment on the bright scarlet steam engine.

He saw a family of red heads looking around for someone, but walked straight past them.

He tripped slightly while getting onto the train—his balance wasn't perfect as his body was different from its natural form.

He searched for a compartment, and found an empty one.

A few minutes later, a girl with bright purple hair stuck her head in.

"Can I sit here"? She asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course".

"My name's Harry—how about you"?

"Nymphadora Tonks-Tonks—that's all you can call me".

He recognized the name.

That was the last name of one of the black sisters who had supposedly been kicked out of the family, but was simply performing some under-cover work.

He decided to check.

"Your mother's name wouldn't happen to be Andromeda, now would it"?

"Yes—how did you know"?

"I know things, I may tell you some day", he evaded.

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Ms. Tonks", Harry said.

He reached out to shake her hand when it happened.

A glowing golden light began to encompass their bodies.

Harry suspected what it was, but couldn't believe it.

He suspected that it was a soul bond—one half of a soul finding the other half.

He also knew that it was extremely rare—one of the last men who had one was the man simply known as Black—the man who's wand Harry was using.

His suspicion was confirmed however when a golden thread stretched between them.

Activating his mage sight, Harry could see the soul energy pouring off of each of them.

He knew what this meant: he had just found his mate—the one who he would spend the rest of his life with.

The golden light faded from around them, and Harry was shocked to feel the weight of a ring appear in his pocket.

"What... What... What does this mean"? Tonks asked with a slight quaver in her voice.

"I'm sorry... Have your parents ever told you anything about soul bonds"? Harry asked—with a pang of nervousness that coursed through him.

He may have been very mature after assimilating all of the knowledge that he had been given, but he was still 11.

"Is that what this is"?

"My mother has told me of an ancestor of mine who had one, but one hasn't been seen in a very long time", she said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ever have to do this, but I think that a higher power has decided".

"We are both soul bound".

Her face went very pale.

"That means like we are to be married in the wizarding world"?

"Yes", Harry said.

"I would never want to make that decision for anyone; again I am so sorry that this had to happen to you".

"It is not your fault, but I suppose that we must simply make the best of it", she said.

He remembered something that Walburga had told him.

She had told him that he should induct the Tonks into the Black family at some point.

It was quite a simple process:

His black ring appeared on his finger, causing Tonks to gasp in shock.

"I, Harry James Black as lord black do induct Andromeda Tonks and her immediate family back into the house of black. So mote it is".

There was a bright flash of black family magic from Harry's ring, and he knew on the family tapestry that the Tonks had appeared.

"How can you be lord black"? She asked in shock.

"It was part of my inheritance, and the ancient laws dictated that as the closest inheritor, I should receive the title.

"I just don't understand—what did you do"?

"Simple: you know how your mother was not in our family"?

"She is back where she belongs now—as to the Blacks, family is important", Harry said with a smile.

"This also means that you are now part of the family as your mother is back in", Harry explained.

Her mind was thinking as she struck Harry as someone who was intelligent, even for their young age.

"So does that mean, Mean... That you are Harry Potter"?

"Yes", he said.

"And what's with your hair"? She asked with a grin.

"Well, I could ask you the same question", Harry said as he pointed at the long purple hair.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus, but you can't be one as well-can you"?

"Actually, I am", Harry said cycling his hair through several colours.

"Amazing, I didn't think I would ever meet another one—I think I'm still in shock about the whole soul bond thing".

"I don't even want to go there at the moment", Harry said.

"In the mean time, the Black family magic has recognized you and have a betrothal ring—would you be interested in wearing it"?

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to", Harry said.

"I think I should—it is the way that the Black's operate", she said.

"My mother explained the reasons why we left the family and has been training me", she said.

"That's it, do it like a black", Harry said.

He slipped the ring on her finger and it resized itself.

"You can also will it invisible", he said willing his black head ring to disappear.

"Wicked", she said also making her ring disappear.

"Again, it's an honor to meet you, lord black".

"I'm slightly angry about this stupid soul bond thing, but I agree with you—let's just make the best of it".

"There is no way of changing the hand that fate has dealt us", Harry said before relaxing.

Then, after placing a strong notice me not charm on the compartment door, they talked and talked and talked.

They talked about everything about their lives (Harry didn't go into many detail about his relatives), but he learned that Andromeda was a lawyer and her husband Ted was an accountant in a Muggle bank.

Before they knew it, the train was pulling into the station and it was nearly time to disembark.

A/N:

I figured I'd just shoot another chapter out and cut it off here for the time being.

I'm sorry for some grammar mistakes, those should improve.

As well, I've had some people point out that Harry is acting very mature.

You need to understand that he has received quite a bit of knowledge, and he has been matured by all of the stuff that he had to do with his relatives.

This is just how I think about it—some of his younger emotions will come out as some have in this chapter—although, he is extremely intelligent in this story.

And for the Harry James Black bit—it's not a mistake—he can use any of his titles, and for that one I just thought that as lord black it made sense to use that one.

As for Tonks, in this story she is intelligent, and has been trained from her mother from a young age, so she will be slightly more mature then you may think.

I'm also not the greatest at writing young children, but I shall do my best.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 3

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry and Tonks stood up.

Harry was quite shocked when she grabbed his hand.

He glanced at her questioningly:

"It feels nice—without that, it's like there is a hole inside of me", she said.

Harry had begun to feel it, but figured that he wouldn't mention it if it was just him.

"All right, I don't have a problem with doing that", Harry said.

She then linked her hand through his, and they left the compartment.

"First years over here", Harry heard Hagrid yelling.

He turned to see a fleet of small boats.

"Only 4 to a boat", Hagrid said.

Harry and Tonks climbed into a boat with 2 others.

Unfortunately for them, it was one of the red heads, and a girl with bushy brown hair.

Before the girl could get a word out the boy blurted out:

"Have you seen Harry potter"?

"Why—do you need to see him"?

"Yep—I just want to meet him is all".

Harry made a split second decision.

"I'm Harry potter".

The kid's mouth dropped open so that he looked rather stupid.

"You don't look like I was told to look for", the said in a rush.

"Wait—someone told you to look for me"? Harry asked growing angry.

"Yes—the headmaster told me to find you", the red head continued seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was blurting out stuff that he shouldn't.

Harry then just cast a silencing charm at him and turned to the girl who was just sitting there staring at the boy in shock.

"Hi—I'm Harry Potter—how about you"?

"Hermione Granger", the girl responded.

"Ah—pleasure to meet you", Harry said.

"This girl next to me is Tonks-we don't speak her first name as she gets mad if you do", Harry said with a grin.

"Watch it", Tonks said with a scowl.

They then arrived at a small dock.

The deputy headmistress took the students from Hagrid.

She then proceeded to give a speech about the houses—which Harry tuned out as he had devised that speech and he had a memory of doing so from all four of his founder rings.

They eventually entered the great hall.

No one expected the strange boy with blue hair and an oddly mature expression standing next to the girl with vivid hair of a similar colour to be the boy who lived, Harry Potter.

He noticed the stupid old bastard who had put blocks on his magic looking around as if searching for something.

He immediately knew that the headmaster was looking for him.

McGonagall went down the list until she got to:

"Potter, Harry".

There was a gasp in the hall and several whispers.

Harry ignored them as he strode confidently forward.

As he sat on the stool and a hat was placed upon his head he heard a voice:

"Ah, lord Hogwarts—welcome".

Harry instinctively knew this was because of him holding all four founder rings.

"Hello", Harry responded back.

"Your other half should be up here—why is she not"?

Even Harry with all of his knowledge was slightly confused.

"Why would that be"?

"She must remain in close physical contact of course", the hat said.

Harry knew this because of Black's memories, but he didn't think that since they were that young that they would have to do...

"Oh—of course not that yet", the hat responded with a mental laugh.

Harry let out a mental sigh of relief before the hat again asked:

"Is it all right with you if I get her up here"?

"I guess so", Harry said.

The hat then spoke to the room at large:

"Could MS. Tonks please come up here as well"?

McGonagall seemed slightly confused, but she eventually relented.

Tonks looked slightly confused, but joined Harry on the platform.

"You can stand up you know", the hat said with another mental laugh.

"The only reason that they make people sit down is so that people don't fall over".

Harry stood up and then the hat grew.

"Ms. Tonks—if you could come under here as well please"? The hat asked.

Tonks shakily moved closer to Harry before the hat was covering both of their heads.

"Ah, now you are both here, we can begin".

"Ah—so lord Hogwarts, where do you wish to be placed"?

"Where am I needed the most"? Harry asked.

"I would say Hufflepuff—they need someone to boost their confidence".

"Tonks—what do you think about that"?

"I like it—I've always liked Hufflepuff's qualities", Tonks thought.

"Very well then".

"You will also have to inform the administration about the soul bond".

"You should also be receiving letters soon regarding this", the hat said.

"If you want to talk at all, you as lord Hogwarts can go anywhere in this school—so be sure to stop by".

"I am in the headmaster's office".

"I will—that was a very enlightening discussion about soul bonds", Harry said.

The hat then screamed out:

"Hufflepuff"!

The Hufflepuff table simply clapped softly, and Harry and Tonks sat down near the end.

They sat across from a red haired girl.

"Hi—I'm Susan Bones", the girl said.

"I'm Harry Potter", Harry said.

"I'm Tonks—good to meet you Susan".

The sorting then continued...

After the sorting was complete with the red haired boy being sorted into Gryffindor—no surprise there, the headmaster stood up.

He said some random words and then the food appeared on the tables.

Harry of course knew that this was all an act—the food could have appeared whenever the headmaster wanted.

As soon as the food appeared, Sareth began speaking into his head:

'I need meat—if you eat it, then you will feed both of us/.

'It saves me having to go out into the forest and attempt to get food that way'.

'You're just lazy aren't you'?

Harry then gave the equivalent of a mental chuckle.

'All right then'.

This would also secretly be useful to Harry as the meat would assist him with some of his more powerful abilities as protein was useful.

He then turned to Tonks.

"Hey Tonksie, bet you can't do this", Harry grinned.

He then proceeded to empty a platter of ham into his mouth.

The only reason that it didn't kill him was because he broke it down as it entered his body.

"Wicked", was the only thing that Tonks could say with a grin.

He then turned to a prefect sitting further down the table.

"Excuse me; do you know where I could find our head of house"?

"Right over there", the boy said pointing to a woman at the staff table.

"Thanks very much", Harry said.

After the meal had finished—Harry consuming an entire platter of puddings, Harry turned and whispered to Tonks:

"We'll have to go and talk to our head of house about our little... Problem".

She instantly understood and nodded.

"Of course Harry, I'm ready when you are".

They then stood up and walked over to their head of house.

"Professor"? Harry initiated the conversation.

"Ah—Mr. Potter-I'm Professor Sprout. Can I help you with something"?

"Yes—could we speak to you in private if you have a moment"?

"Of course—the Headmaster should do his welcoming speech soon, and then we can go to my office".

"Thank you professor", Harry said.

They then walked back to the Hufflepuff table and sat down again.

The headmaster then talked about items that were forbidden, and also mentioned that the third floor corridor on the left side was out of bounds.

He said that you shouldn't go there unless you wanted to experience a painful death.

He poked Tonks and whispered:

"We'll have to check that out".

She simply nodded as she had been trained.

He could see a side of her that had a sense of adventure, and he intended to cultivate that.

After the speech ended, professor Sprout gestured the two 11 year olds to follow her.

They promptly stood up and exited the hall.

When they arrived at Sprout's office, she closed the door and then turned to face them.

"So what is it that you need from me, Mr. Potter and Ms. Tonks"?

"We need to discuss accommodations professor".

"And why would you need to do that? You are 11 after all so you wouldn't be married or anything like that".

"It is far more complicated than that—we are soul bound, you see", Harry said.

Harry thought for a second that the professor was going to collapse.

Her face went very pale and she had to sit down in her desk chair very quickly.

"Are you 100% sure"?

"There has never been one seen at Hogwarts—especially in people so young. It is normally formed after many years of marriage, and is very rare", the professor explained.

"I am sure", Harry said.

"As am I", Tonks confirmed.

"I understand why that hat had you both up there now", the professor exclaimed".

"Very well—I am able to assign you a common room and bedroom to yourselves as this is very rare".

"The founders did think it through though", the said with a smile.

"Would you be able to keep it quiet (I am aware that you will have to inform certain people, but beyond that)"?

"Say no more—I only have to inform the headmaster".

Harry silently groaned—the bastard would most likely be difficult.

"Thank you professor", Harry said.

Professor Sprout then summoned a house elf who first bowed to Harry and then to her.

She looked surprised at that, but passed it off as the elf probably knowing who Harry Potter was.

She instructed it to set up a room for a soul bound couple.

The elf bowed first to Harry and then to the professor before popping away.

"For the rest of the school, you can use the excuse of your abilities being disruptive to other students—for now", Sprout said.

"I will inform the headmaster tomorrow".

"Thank you very much professor", Harry and then Tonks said.

The professor then escorted them down to a portrait of surprisingly enough, Godric Gryffindor.

The portrait bowed and said:

"Ah—are these the people who will inhabit the chambers within"?

"Yes, Godric", professor Sprout replied.

"Godric will look after you from here—I have to go and file this soul bond information", the professor said with an apologetic expression.

She then left.

The portrait of Godric Gryffindor then shocked Harry and Tonks by bowing to Harry and exclaiming:

"Welcome, Lord Hogwarts—my heir".

"If there is anything that you need, just say it and this castle will do anything in its power to provide it to you".

"That goes for your lady as well", Godric said before bowing to Tonks.

She glared at Harry before growling:

"We'll talk about this later".

"Yes dear Tonksie", Harry responded with a cheeky grin.

"Now, are you interested in setting a password"? Godric asked bringing them back to the task at hand.

"Yes—how about"...

Harry thought for a moment before asking Tonks:

"What do you think about Black supremacy"?

"No one would guess that one"... Harry said with a grin.

"I like it—very honorable to the family".

"Godric, the password is Black supremacy", Harry exclaimed.

"Very good, Lord Hogwarts—if there is anything you need, please just ask any portrait".

Godric's portrait then swung forward admitting them into a lavishly appointed apartment.

"Ah—this is nice", Harry said sitting down on a couch in front of a fireplace.

Tonks sat down next to him.

"What the hell was all that about with Lord Hogwarts"?

Harry then explained about his inheritance of all four founders.

Tonks was amazed, but her advanced training quickly allowed her to move on from that revelation.

"Now, my dear Tonksie, there is someone who you should meet", Harry said pulling out Walburga's frame.

"Please don't call me that", she said with a sigh.

"Would you prefer Nymy"?

"No, no—that's fine", she said putting an emphasis on the Tonks.

Harry knocked politely on the frame and then Walburga appeared in it.

"Great aunt Walburga"? Tonks asked in shock.

"Walburga, this is Andromeda's daughter—and now my soul bonded".

Walburga was silent for a moment before screaming:

"What"?

Her painting just seemed to shrug and she just sighed.

"Ah—son, son, son, why do you do this to me"?

Harry then explained quickly to Tonks about the mother/son relationship that they shared.

"Harry, Kreacher has informed me that you have inducted the Tonks back into our family—now I see why".

"I suggest that you transfer all of your considerable knowledge about soul bonds to young Nymphadora so that she understands it fully", Walburga said suddenly.

"Please don't call me Nymphadora", Tonks groaned.

"All right, all right", Walburga said.

"I'll just call you Tonks then".

"Thank you, any Walburga—you don't mind if I call that, do you"?

"Of course not dear"...

Harry then said:

"Tonksie, you ready for this"?

"Sure Harry—do it".

Harry reached across the bond between their souls.

He then carefully inserted the memories that Black had about soul bonds—leaving out all of the more intimate moments, as he didn't think that she needed to see these yet.

There was a tapping on a small window.

Harry opened it to see an official looking owl.

He untied the letter from its leg and read:

Dear lord Black,

We at Gringotts wish to congratulate you on your marriage to Nymphadora Black—formerly Tonks.

This has also transferred to all of your other many prestigious titles as well.

We wish you luck, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to contact us.

Sincerely,

Gringotts wizarding bank

Department of records.

Harry then found himself panicking—gasping for breath.

"What's wrong Harry"? Walburga asked quickly from her frame.

"Just read this both of you—I'm so sorry", Harry said before he couldn't help himself.

Several tiers leaked out of his eyes before he could hold them back.

"What's wrong Harry"? Tonks asked with a worried expression on her face.

Walburga was sporting a similar one of concern and worry.

Tonks quickly skimmed the letter before she began to laugh.

Harry looked at her like she was mad.

"Aren't you mad at me"? He asked.

"Of course not stupid—maybe feel a bit rushed, but not angry"...

Harry instantly felt a wave of relief sweep over him.

"Can I please see that"? Walburga asked franticly.

He held it up so she could read it.

She also let out a small laugh.

"Well, that soul bond is far stronger than any that anyone has ever seen I guess", Walburga said.

"There is no way of changing it, and most witches would be honored to have married someone as high as you", she said.

"I agree—I feel so honored right now", Tonks said.

"I was trained all my life on pureblood protocols, but I never imagined anything as in depth as this. And a soul bond—that's something real special", she continued.

"The thing that I'm most worried about is my parents", Tonks said with a worried frown crossing her face.

"It's all right Tonksie", Harry said wrapping an arm around her.

"We'll face it together", he whispered.

"Thank you so much Harry", she whispered back.

Harry then heart a shrill voice from the window.

/Hey—please open the window/!

Ah—Hedwig Harry thought to himself.

He then stood up and opened the window.

Hedwig then flew in and landed on the window ledge.

/I see that you have found your mate/, she hooted softly.

"Tonks—watch this".

"Remember I told you about other abilities"?

"Well this is one of them".

/Yes, Hedwig—this is Tonks, my soul bound/.

/She can't understand you unfortunately. Harry hooted softly causing Tonks to gasp in shock.

Walburga didn't react as she had seen this on a regular basis.

"You're an animal speaker as well"?

"That's like super rare—there have been very few in the history of the wizarding world"! Tonks exclaimed.

"Yes—I'm still amazed by it myself", Harry said softly.

"There's also someone else who you should me. You're not afraid of snakes, are you"? Harry asked with a consigned look.

"No—I've always found them rather interesting", Tonks said.

'Sareth, do you want to come out here for a few minutes'?

'Of course, master', she replied before appearing around Harry's body from his serpent mark.

Tonks gasped before exclaiming:

"That's a basilisk—amazing".

Harry the hissed a few sentences with Sareth, and Tonks was fascinated watching their exchange.

"That's so cool", Tonks whispered still in awe.

Sareth then slithered from around Harry's body before curling up next to him.

"It's about time for you to get to bed", Walburga said in her motherly persona.

"Yes mum", Harry said.

"Yes, ant Walburga", Tonks said with a smile.

"I look forward to future conversations with you", Walburga said before instructing Harry to hang her portable frame about the fireplace.

He did this, and then opened the door to what he assumed was his bedroom.

He saw a large bed with well-appointed hangings and sheets.

"Tonksie—you know one of the catches about soul bonds—the physical contact that we need"?

"Yes Harry—those memories were quite informative", Tonks said.

"So this means that we have to sleep in the same bed"? She questioned him.

"Yes it does", Harry replied back.

"Speaking of sleeping, I don't know about you but most metamorphmagi revert to their original forms when they sleep".

"I can hold mine, but am more comfortable switching that off at night", Harry explained.

"I'm just curious what you normally look like"?

"You've seen my form, but I think we will be spending quite a while together, so"...

He was cut off when Tonks quickly transformed back into an extremely beautiful body (in Harry's rather mature opinion).

She had long black hair that cascaded down her back in waves.

Her eyes were a violet colour, but her face was still a similar shape to the one that she normally wore.

It was slightly more angular.

"You're very beautiful", Harry said softly.

"Why don't you wear that form more often"?

"The reason is that I look very similar to my aunt Bellatrix, and people would try to kill me if I looked like here—as I'm sure you are aware", Tonks said softly.

"Ah—I see", you should wear it among family though", Harry said with a chuckle.

He then changed out of his robes, threw some pyjama's on while Tonks did the same.

They then rather uncomfortably at first slid into bed next to each other.

This felt so strange to Harry.

He simply slipped his arm around her waist, and held her close.

That was the position that they fell asleep in that night.

A/N:

Thank you so much for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.

The soul bond idea comes from Darth Mars's story the bonds of blood, though I am changing it in this story.

A question for you guys: who do you guys want the other girl (or girls to be?

I'm thinking about adding another one sooner.

Perhaps an older one as Harry is very mature as he has all of the memories and life experiences of several of his ancestors?

Or do you guys just want me to hold off on that?

Please let me know.

I hope that this chapter met your expectations, please drop me a review as the suggestions and comments are very helpful.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HP.

Chapter 4

Harry James Potter woke up slowly. He was warm and didn't want to get up. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl lying next to him. He was instantly shocked that he was thinking about a young girl like this, but pushed it aside as it was most likely their soul bond.

'Good morning love.' A voice echoed through his head.

'Hi Nymy.' Harry said to his wife.

She let out a growl outside of their minds, but then stopped.

'You can't call me that in front of anyone—or I will curse you.'

'Okay dear.'

Harry could tell through their mental like that she didn't like her name.

'They used to make fun of you didn't they?' Harry said.

'They did, but I don't want to talk about it now.' Nym said.

'Okay my love.' Harry said.

'Thank you.'

'Do you want to get up soon?' This came from Harry.

'We probably should—no classes today, but breakfast.' Tonks said.

'Of course.' Harry said before slowly rising.

"Okay Tonksie—we ready?"

"Yep stupid—just a sec."

They then both showered—first him, and then she passed him on his way out.

He simply pondered for a second and lost track of time.

She then surprised him by undressing right in front of him and grabbing some light clothing.

Harry let out a gasp before turning away.

'You should be able to look at me—we will be together for quite a while.' Tonks said softly in his mind.

'I just don't want to think about you in that way.' Harry said.

He was torn—he desired her, but at the same time he knew it was wrong. He knew from the memories of his ancestor Black that his should bond started at an early age.

'Just look—I am mature as well.' Tonks said.

'Okay—if you are sure that you are okay with it.' Harry said with a mental sigh.

'I am.' She responded emphatically.

He then turned back to her and watched her as she dressed.

"Your turn", she said throwing clothing and robes at him which he caught.

He then changed.

They were then ready to head down to the great hall.

"You know that metamorphmagi have a tendency to mature around 11 or so?" Tonks asked him offhandedly.

"Yes—but I just..."

"SSh." She said before rapping her arms around him.

When she let him go, he had turned red.

"Let's go." She said before they entered their small common room.

As they walked out into the common room, Walburga's portrait turned to them.

"Hello dears—did you sleep well?"

"Hi mum—we did."

"You?"

"Very well—being a painting doesn't really allow me to dream but it was still good."

"How are you my dear?" she said while turning and looking at Tonks.

"Very well great aunt Walburga—we are both well." She said with a smile.

"Run along then—I will see you both later—and loose the great as makes me feel old." She said with a grin while simultaneously gesturing them out.

Harry then hissed at Sareth a few times.

She decided to not come with them—she would meet up with them later.

He then turned to Hedwig.

/How are doing girl? / Harry asked.

/Very well—there are many interesting huntable creatures living in this forest. / She said.

/That's good to hear. / Harry said.

As he approached the portrait of Godric that was guarding the entrance to their common room, he was surprised to see that it had 2 sides.

"Ah—lord Hogwarts welcome." Godric said.

"Where would you like to be let out"?

Harry was slightly confused but said "near the great hall would be nice."

"Of course—here you go." The portrait said before swinging towards them.

"Wicked." Tonks said as they had appeared in an alcove near the great hall.

"Thanks very much Godric." Harry said throwing the portrait a grin.

"You are most welcome—is the spot this painting was before agreeable for the location?"

"Indeed it is—thank you." Harry responded.

The portrait then disappeared leaving a blank wall.

"That was so cool." Tonks said with a grin.

"You are welcome—this way, Ms. Tonks." Harry said with a grin.

'Or is it Mrs. Potter Black and other things?' he said in their minds with a mental grin.

'Prat.' She responded.

She then took his hand as they walked into the great hall.

They spotted an empty place across from Susan Bones and Hanna Abbot.

The 3 of them talked for a while before an official looking owl came towards Harry.

'Oh shit—I think it's from my parents.' Tonks said with a feeling of dread permeating their bond.

'Don't worry love.' Harry responded whilst attempting to radiate feelings of reassurance.

While they had been conversing the owl had landed in front of Harry.

He took the letter from its leg. He contemplated speaking to it but figured it would simply draw unwanted attention.

"Thank you." Harry said in English before the owl waited patiently.

He then slipped the letter open with Tonks reading over his shoulder:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We wish to speak to you rather urgently about some very pressing family business.

We are wondering if you would be agreeable to meeting us along with our daughter Nymphadora in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks pub for a meal and conversation at 12 this day of September 2nd.

We appreciate your reply.

Andromeda and Ted Tonks

Harry and Tonks finished reading, and then turned to each other before beginning a mental conversation.

'Hum—very interesting don't you think?' Tonks started off.

'Yes—very interesting writing probably because they don't want mail being intercepted and they don't exactly know me.' Harry said.

'I suppose we'd better face the music then.' Harry said with a mental grin.

'Of course—but we will do it together.' Tonks said with a grin.

Harry then wrote a reply.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Tonks,

Both your daughter and I would be agreeable to meet at the suggested time today.

I look forward to seeing you and discussing our rather pressing business.

Harry James Potter

He debated getting Tonks to sign it as well—but he figured all her parents needed was seeing her name signed Nymphadora Potter in a letter.

He then turned to the 2 girls they had been chatting with.

"Sorry you 2—some business has come up that I must attend to." Harry said with an apologetic look.

"It is all right." Susan said with a kind smile.

Tonks also excused herself—and after Harry attached his reply to the owl they departed the hall.

As they walked very slowly towards their quarters, Harry felt as though he was walking to his funeral. With all of the memories and non practical experienc4es that he had, he still wasn't prepared for angry parents. His reflection was interrupted as Tonks picked up on his thoughts.

'I already told you—it will be fine.'

'Thanks for the reassurance dear.' Harry said with a mental sigh.

They then reached their quarters.

"Black supremacy." Harry said to Godric.

"Thank you." He said as his painting swung open.

As they walked in, Harry was thinking about what to wear. Originally, he was going to go with the Harry Potter look. But now that he was thinking about it, he reflected that a more formal look would do nicely. Tonks and he conversed about it and they both decided to go with a more formal appearance.

Harry then changed out of his Hogwarts robes into more formal house black robes, while Tonks changed into an equally formal pair of robes—without the black crest. Harry mentally resolved to get her several pairs.

Tonks had shifted her hair to a light plum colour—they funnily enough matched Harry's robes. He wondered if she had done it intentionally, but knowing her she probably had. She nodded with a smile—having read his thoughts. Looking into her thoughts, he could see that she was... Excited to introduce him to her parents.

Swallowing his nervousness, Harry began to insure that he had everything in order. Realizing that they had several minutes before they had to leave, the 2 sat on the couch in their quarters and just talked about anything but the upcoming meeting.

As the time approached, Harry decided to try a little experiment.

He knew that Portkeys could get through Hogwarts wards—and as the heir he could get through anyways. He decided that he would make one—so that the 2 of them wouldn't have to walk all of the way down to the village. He knew how to make the more expensive model of Portkeys as Walburga had instructed him on how to make both varieties.

There were 2 types of Portkey: the cheap one that anyone could have made by the ministry—or someone with enough power. But then there were the luxury variety that were very expensive. A few people got around this however by learning to make them.

With Harry's power levels, it wasn't difficult for him to make one.

He conjured an intricate metal ornament with a flick of his wand and incanted the necessary phrases. He then visualized an alley close to the Three Broomsticks and the Portkey glowed blue.

"Wicked." Tonks let out quietly.

He had hidden this from her as he wanted to surprise her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"Indeed it is love." Harry said with a grin.

"It's about time—you ready?"

"Yes love." Tonks said with a radiant smile.

"Okay—then just hold on to this Portkey and we can be off." Harry said.

She then stood slightly closer to Harry then was necessary and grabbed onto the Portkey.

"Activate." Harry said clearly.

This was the phrase that he had set—although he could have set it to something else.

His thoughts were interrupted as they were surrounded by a blue light and he felt the gentle lift of the luxury Portkey as it transported them towards their destination.

A/N:

I'm terribly sorry for the delay in this chapter. It was one thing after another—Christmas and then my muse wouldn't cooperate with me.

Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews—they mean a lot.

Again, sorry for my pour writing—all though it seems to be improving.

I'm going to cut this chapter off here—the next one should be up soon.

Thanks for reading—please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all,  
First off, I'm super sorry for the long period of inactivity.  
I've been having a lot of stuff going on with schooling as well as some other things.  
But never fear-I'm back now, and I've decided to redo this story.  
It is the most popular one that I have written, and since I began my writing style has changed dromaticly-I like to think for the better.  
There should be a new chapter posted for this story in the new near future-perhaps a week.  
I want to get some feedback from readers though-is there something that you guys would like to see?  
The overall plot so far will remane similar, I just want to know what you guys all think about it and I will atempt to change things so that you will all read this rewrittten version whihch I as an author hope will be much improved.


End file.
